The invention relates to an attachment for plier type hand tools and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, it relates to a lug attachment for affixture to the upper jaw of a standard compound acting adjustable vise type of hand pliers to depress an offset shoulder and edge along the edge of a piece of sheet metal parallel to the original contour of the said piece of sheet metal for the repair of holes in automobile sheet metal bodies.